


BLTCK 2 - Welcome To New York

by Darcylovette



Series: Be Like The Cool Kids [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Be Like The Cool Kids, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Roommates, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, deceit mention, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO 'BE LIKE THE COOL KIDS'If you have no idea what I'm talking about - this series may not make much sense. This fic is dedicated to all the wonderful people who enjoyed Be Like The Cool Kids, my first full length Fanfic written to completion!The boys are back - and they're in the big city. Join Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Patton as they fulfil their dreams and move into a tiny apartment together in the concrete jungle where dreams are made of. No terrible fathers, no evil classmates, what could go wrong??





	BLTCK 2 - Welcome To New York

If Virgil was offered the opportunity to kill one person, with no repercussions or jail time whatsoever, there was only one person he would consider. That man was Levi Hutchins - inventor of the alarm clock.

Rolling over, half dazed and aching for more sleep, he slammed a hand against the snooze button with such force it almost broke the whole clock. Rubbing his face against the pillow, Virgil groaned as the early morning sun burned like fire in his eyes.

“You know…” whispered a voice beside him, “... if you turn the alarm off, it will stop making that noise.”

“Yeeeeeah…” Virgil flopped onto his back, “but then I have to get up… and shower… and be a human person.”

Deep brown eyes gazed at him from beneath folds of blanket, droopy from sleep and wrinkled from smiling, “What are you now, then?”

“I am Tired. The epitome of tired. I am no longer a person - I am a concept.”

“Oh, baby…” Roman pulled Virgil back into their cocoon of sleep, running his fingers through the grumpy one’s hair, “... once you get up you’ll actually feel better. You know the more you hit snooze the more you prolonging your suffering?”

Virgil hummed, snuggling closer to the other, “You’re making it harder, you know? If you weren’t here I’d have an easier time getting up… but you are… and I wanna stay.”

“I want you to stay. But… we have to pay rent, or you may not have a bed to return to.”

“Ugh… I hate being an adult.”

“I know, V.” Roman kissed his forehead, “Come on, I’ll make coffee?”

“... Fiiiine.”

Virgil heaved himself up, just catching the third alarm in time. He stretched with a long, satisfying yawn, giving his shirt a sniff, “I need a shower.”

“I was going to say something.” Roman chuckled, tugging at his own shirt, “It’s too warm at night… who’d have thought New York would be _so hot_ in the summer?”

“Heat should be illegal. I want to ban the sun.”

“Damn you, New York. Your streets too hot… your gays too flaming… you made my boyfriend sweat!”

“You tell ‘em.”

“We shall duel at dawn.”

“... It’s already dawn, Roman.”

“... You win this round, concrete jungle.” he yawned, trying in vain to flatten his hair, “Go get in the shower, I’ll have coffee waiting when you’re done.”

“Alright.” Throwing off the blankets, Virgil swung down his legs and rose up to greet the day. He peered out the window - the sun was barely up, yet the streets were already bustling with life. Bright yellow taxis raced back and forth, office workers paced on foot with coffee in one hand and phones in the other, and a woman with a shopping cart was screaming at passers by.

“Oh, Edna is back.”

Roman grinned, “Aw, thank goodness! I was worried about her.”

 

Cleaned, refreshed, and slightly less miserable, Virgil threw on his uniform and staggered into the living room/kitchen/dining room/study/art studio/dance studio/nap den. It was small, stuffed to bursting with secondhand furniture, art supplies, and piles of books. The peeling wallpaper was invisible behind posters, photographs, and paintings, pasted up with no sense of order or style. Rubbing his hair with a towel, Virgil spotted Roman sitting at the wobbly dining table, two mugs of steaming coffee waiting for him - one white with two sugars, one black as the night.

Virgil slumped down into a chair, clutching the mug close to his chin.

“Mmm…” he sighed, “I love you…”

“... Are you talking to me, or the coffee?”

“You don’t want me to answer that.”

Roman knew better than to engage his boyfriend in conversation before he’d downed his coffee. He watched him with slight concern as he sipped his own brew, “I still don’t know how you can drink it so fast. Doesn’t it scold your mouth? And throat? And insides?”

Virgil came up for air, “A little. But my brain needs its fast juice...”

“I’m impressed your job hasn’t turned you against coffee forever.”

Virgil gazed at the last remaining drops at the bottom of his cup, “Impossible. It’s my one true love.”

“I totally ship you guys.”

“Are you going to write fanfiction about us?”

“Totally, just need a ship name. Virfee? Cogil?” he gasped, "... C _ovfefe?_ " 

“Those are terrible…”

Roman grinned, “I guess you weren’t meant to be.”

“Ah, damn.” Virgil smirked, standing to place his mug into the sink, “I guess I can settle for you.”

“Yaaaaaaay.” Roman waved his fists in mock celebration.

“Alright, I actually have to go now.” hurrying behind Roman to plant a kiss on the top of his head, Virgil grabbed his hoodie and slipped it on. “Gotta open up today…”

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

Without warning, Roman’s fingers curled around Virgil’s wrist, pulling him onto his waiting lap. Virgil yelped and swallowed a laugh, squirming as his boyfriend placed eager kisses up and down his neck, “Stoooop, I’m gonna be laaaate…”

“I know, I know…” Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, “I just… I don’t know. You’re funny when you’re surprised.”

“Funny how?”

“Funny cute. Funny adorable. Funny oh-my-god-look-at-your-face-I-love-you.”

“Ugh…”

“Alright.” Stealing one last kiss, Roman let Virgil stand. “Got back to back classes today, so phone’s gonna be off till two.”

“No problem. See you tonight.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Roman.”

 

***

 

“Hi, what can I g-”

“Venti hazelnut latte, half soy half almond, double shot, no foam, extra sprinkles. Oh, and I’m in a _rush_. Kay?”

“You got it…”

As the espresso poured into the waiting cup, Virgil filled a jug with the requested milk. He steamed it carefully, ensuring there was no bubbles or foam. After giving the jug a few bangs on the counter, he squirted a shot of hazelnut syrup into the espresso, and drowned the mixture in hot milk. Adding the sprinkles and the lid, he handed over the drink as his coworker took the payment. “One venti hazelnut latte, half soy, half almond, double shot, no foam, extra sprinkles for… Hank?”

The man grimaced as he pulled off the lid, “What did you say? I asked for no sprinkles!”

Virgil glanced to his coworker, who studied the receipt, “Um…” the boy stammered, “it says extra sprinkles on-”

“You must have written it down wrong, fucking idiots…” the man tossed the drink into a bin, “figures why you get minimum wage. Try again, and **don’t** mess it up… unless you don’t want your tip?”

“Of course…” Virgil sneered through gritted teeth, “coming… right… up.”

One drink and a fifty cent tip later, the pair moved onto their next customer. Then the next. Then the next. This continued for the next five hours (with a short ten minute break), until it was time for the afternoon team to take over. Virgil and his coworker, Jamie, hurried out the door and towards the closest subway station.

“Could you believe that Hank guy?” Virgil groaned, pulling out his phone.

“Mr Sprinkles?” Jamie rolled his eyes, “Just when you think you’ve seen the worst customer ever… along comes another.”

Virgil laughed, “Mr Sprinkles… oh my god, I’m totally gonna write that on his cup next time he comes in.”

“Dude, you would be insta-fired.”

“Worth it.”

“You’d be a Starbucks legend.”

“The legend of Mr Sprinkles.”

“Our beans aren’t the only thing getting _roasted._ ”

“Ha.”

“Heading straight home?”

“Yeah… my roommates and I have something planned for tonight, so going to catch a quick nap before one of them gets back.”

Jamie pursed his lips, “Man, how can you live with three other people without murdering them?”

“Eh.” Virgil shrugged, “I like them. Known them since high school. Logan gets on thin ice sometimes... but his family cover most of the rent, so I let him live.”

“He’s the Columbia _scholarship_ student, yeah?”

“That’s him.”

“Who’s dating the teacher?”

“Teacher’s assistant, and yes.”

“And you’re dating the other, right? The next Lin Manuel Miranda?”

Virgil groaned, “Pleeease don’t let him hear you say that, he’s been trying to get me to listen to Hamilton. For. Two. Years.”

“Dude, you live in New York and haven’t listened to Hamilton?”

Virgil flashed him a knowing smile, “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

The conversation trailed off as they hurried down the steps into the grimy, chilly, noisy world of a New York subway station. Virgil waved Jamie off at his platform, then made his way to his own. He thought about how much he used to hate the subway - now he only hated it the regular amount. Pulling his headphones from his bag, blasting the first song he could find, he made the long journey back to the save haven of his apartment.

 

***

 

The slamming of the door stirred Virgil from his nap, followed by the sound of keys and bags hitting the floor. As per routine, he hopped off the couch just before Logan collapsed face-first onto it, groaning miserably.

“Good day?”

Logan groaned again in a higher octave, “I never knew what tired was before I attended college… how foolish I was all those years ago...”

Virgil smiled, crossing over to pick up the mess. He tossed the keys into the bowl, and placed the bag onto a chair, “You should take a nap before tonight, you get _sassy_ when you’re tired.”

“Falsehood.” Logan muttered, “I do not get _sassy_ , I… simply speak my mind.”

“Your mind is sassy.”

“I will evict you.”

“Alright, get some sleep before I smother you with a pillow.”

“I don’t need a nap.” he sighed, rolling onto his back, “I have a paper due in three weeks… I need to get a headstart. What about you? I woke you, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine, I have a commission I need to finish. Another furry one - a blue fox girl with pink hair and a white dress. It’s for a Trans Furry server on Discord.”

“Oh. That’s... actually rather sweet.”

“I know, right? Furries make up 80% of my commissions.”

“Mm…”

“Shall I brew you a coffee?”

“I’ve had the recommended amount for today… I just need a few moments to rest… my eyes…”

“Alright. How about some water? Maybe a soda-”

But Logan was already snoring softly.

Chuckling through his nose, Virgil grabbed a nearby blanket and gently covered his roommate’s sleeping form. “Sleep well, you dumb smartass.”

 

Virgil sat down at the table and pulled out his laptop and tablet, getting to work on the last bits of shading. He emailed the finished piece off, and was almost immediately met with an adorable reply full of compliments, praise, and gratitude. He smiled, feeling a little fuzzy inside - _another happy customer._

Logan woke with a snort, grabbing for his phone on the floor beside him, “... _What?_ Virgil! Why didn’t you wake me!?”

“Lo, you needed sleep.”

“Ugh… I… suppose I can work over the weekend.”

“Sure, buddy.” Virgil powered down his laptop and grabbed a can of off-brand cola from the fridge, “How were classes?”

“Eh.” Logan shrugged. He was never one for small talk.

“Got it.” As Logan sat up, Virgil sat down beside him, popping open the can.

“How was…” Logan yawned, “... work?”

“Great. Had a customer called Mr Sprinkles today.”

Logan blinked, “... Was that a stage name, or…?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

The door rustled, and in came Roman, shortly followed by Patton.

“Hey guys!” Patton smiled, bouncing over to the couch.

“Hello, all.” Roman followed, a pencil behind one ear and a coffee in one hand.

The arrivals kissed their respective partners, and squeezed in beside them on the couch. Patton settled on Logan’s lap, who rubbed his back, while Roman swung an arm over Virgil’s shoulders.

“Soooo…” Patton turned to them, “how was everyone’s day?”

Roman sighed, “Madame Pierre is _impossible,_ as usual… nothing I did would impress her, and I can boxstep with the best of them!”

“My History 304 professor was late by five minutes…” Logan frowned, “so everybody left. When he saw it was just me… he cancelled the class. Cancelled!”

“I had a customer called Mr Sprinkles today.”

Roman and Patton perked up, “Ooh, you go first.”

 

As the sun began to set, the boys headed out into the big city. Roman wore his signature white T with gold and red embroidery, Patton wore a loose blue polo and khaki shorts, Logan wore a short sleeved button-up, and Virgil wore all black sans for a purple hoodie.

Their first stop was their usual pizza place, where they each ordered a slice. Roman and Patton ordered Hawaiian, Logan and Virgil ordered Margarita. They walked through the streets and chowed down, the smell of warm tarmac and exhaust fumes filling the evening air. It was unpleasant, but… endearing. It smelled like New York.

Soon enough, they arrived at their local bar - Stonewall Inn. Logan ordered them each a coke, and cranberry juice for himself. It was noisy, but no more than usual. They grabbed a table and relaxed, watching the mix of regulars and tourists come pouring in. Virgil thought about… well, a lot of things. Something about sitting there, in a place where history was made and heroes were born, made him feel so… proud. It was on the nose, but it did. He thought about the family he’d left behind, the life he’d created, and the community he’d surrounded himself with. Of course, what he went through couldn’t compare to the riots that took place all those years ago… and that helped. If the community could bounce back from that, well… Virgil could overcome anything.

The worst was already behind them. Moving to New York, passing his finals, all that business with Deceit, and escaping the toxic clutches of his so called father… there was nothing the city could throw at him that he and his friends couldn’t handle.

 

_… Right?_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We're back, lads! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of BLTCK's sequel - Welcome To New York! I'm super excited to see where this goes, and what lies in wait for Virgil and the guys. I hope you enjoy the journey with me! For updates and more, follow me on Tumblr! Darcylovette.tumblr.com
> 
> Well... here we go again!!


End file.
